


take my heart and take my hand | ringsy

by lockedinmybody



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: Kira is getting married and really wants Ringo to bring a plus one, and when he lies about having a boyfriend, Kira drops Easy's name, thus resulting in an awkward conversation in which Ringo has to ask Easy to join him at Kira's wedding, as his boyfriend, despite the fact that they're not dating.





	take my heart and take my hand | ringsy

**Author's Note:**

> the fake dating au ringsy deserve tbh  
> the [church](https://www.villaserbelloni.com/gestione2015_2/uploads/sanfedele17.jpg) is real, and so is the [hotel](https://foto.veraclasse.it/content/uploads/2018/02/Lounge_.jpg?x46082) with the [flowers on chandeliers](http://www.hotelchateaumonfort.com/gallery/lrg/ChateauMonfort19.JPG) and the [rooftop](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/13/e9/fa/24/rooftop.jpg) where you can [sit](https://scontent-lht6-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/8b2dbec5201fe77e4a7825600eb0ecbf/5BC929BF/t51.2885-15/e35/36113526_193355041348651_4130016607390924800_n.jpg?se=7&ig_cache_key=MTgxNzM1ODMzMzg4MTEwNTE4NA%3D%3D.2) :)  
> please tell me what you thought, either in the comments here or on [tumblr](https://softlofty.tumblr.com/) <3

Ringo is on his way home from work, nearing the staircase up to the flat share when his eye falls on their communal mail box, two envelopes sticking out from underneath it. He rolls his eyes as he unlocks the box. Ringo had tried to set up a schedule with his roommates, have two set days in which one person collects all of their mail and have a different person every week, but it had not stuck so whilst Ringo still had hope that maybe someone else had bothered, he always ended up being the one to go and get it.

It’s quite a pile, and he flips through them as he makes his way up the stairs. Most of it is bills and advertising, but about halfway is a thick red envelope. The paper of the envelope feels heavier than normal ones, and when Ringo turns it around he sees his name swirled on it in fancy lettering.  
He leans against the wall of the hallway at the front door, the remainders of the post tucked under his arm as he holds the envelope in his hand. He doesn’t recognize the handwriting, and the stamps don’t look different than normal. 

Ringo carefully wedges his finger under the flap and slowly rips open the envelope. He pulls out the card, only to be greeted by his sister, a big grin on her face and her eyes gazing romantically into those of her boyfriend. . When Ringo folds the card open, there’s big letters at the top: _We’re getting married, and we’d like for you to be there!_ His eyes quickly run over the rest of the card, most of it being practical information about where to be and at what time, and Ringo closes the card again and stares at the front, tears prickling his eyes as he sees his sister and can only describe her with one word: happy. 

It had been a little strange when Ringo had answered a Skype call from Kira and his sister was not by herself but instead joined by dark haired man, who looked just as uncomfortable as Ringo felt. Kira introduced him as her boyfriend, and even though it was a little awkward, Ringo had consciously made an effort to get to know him a little, as much as he could with Skype making his screen freeze every five minutes and giving them long pauses where they couldn’t hear each other anymore. Ringo knows his twin sister well enough, she wouldn’t tell him about someone she’s dating unless it’s serious, and so Ringo took it seriously. And once she had taken that hurdle, Kira would mention him in stories and when updating Ringo about how she was doing. It was obvious she was happy with him, a smile on her face as she filled her brother in.

“A wedding.” Ringo mumbles to himself as he slides the envelope into the inside pocket of his jacket, walking into the flat share with the rest of the post in his hand. “Here is the post.” He says as he lets the stack fall onto the table, Paco and Elli immediately walking around the table to sift through the letters. Ringo can feel the envelope burning in his pocket, and so he walks up to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed as he takes the card out and reads it again.

It’s actually that night, after dinner when Ringo is sitting on his bed with his laptop, that Kira calls him through Skype. He clicks on accept without a second thought, and his sister greets him.  
“Hey,” There’s a smile on her face but Ringo sees her eyes bouncing over her screen. “Hey you,” Ringo says, “I got your card.” A full grin breaks out now, and Kira claps her hands together a few times. “Oh thank goodness, I was afraid I was going to have to keep myself from talking about it in case you hadn’t gotten it yet.” Ringo playfully rolls his eyes. “Congratulations, I’m really happy for you.”  
Kira’s smile grows a little fonder at his words. “Thank you.” She waits a beat and then starts talking again. “Sooo. Did you notice the line of text at the bottom of the card?” Ringo’s eyes narrow, and when he realises what she’s referring to he can feel the internal panic setting in.

“What, about me bringing a plus one?” Kira grins smugly, nodding her head. “And you better bring someone!” she points a finger at him, “There’s no way you’re still single at this point.”  
Ringo can feel heat flush his cheeks, and it’s awful because he looks at his sister’s face, and he can see how hopeful she is, how much she’s trying to pull at him to tell her about his dating life even though there is nothing to tell. But she’s getting married, and she’s happy, and those two things are connected in a way that makes his sister wish the same fate for her brother.

“Well, maybe I’m not single anymore,” Ringo says as casual as he can, shrugging his shoulders. Kira’s eyes widen and she smiles gleefully. “I knew it! Whoever it is, bring them to the wedding. I’m sure they won’t mind a quick trip to Milan.” He knows he’s digging himself into a hole here but Kira just looks so _happy for him_ , he can’t take it back now. Ringo presses his lips together. “I don’t know if he can get time off from work.” He hopes it’s the end of it and Kira will take it back a notch, but instead she latches on. “He? Your first official relationship in years is with a guy? Good for you!” Ringo can see in her face that she’s genuine, and he knows it’s because Kira was there when he struggled with his sexuality, when he tried to deny himself his feelings for men. Guilt swirls in his stomach. 

Kira still stares at him, an expectant look on her face. “Do I really not get a name?” Ringo rolls his eyes at her. “If you knew all this time, you should be able to guess who it is.” He hopes it will get him out of having to make up a name, but Kira just says, “It’s Easy, isn’t it.” He feels his mouth fall open a little, and his mind goes completely blank. “How, how did you know?” Ringo manages.  
Kira shrugs with a knowing smile. “You’ve told me about how you two are closer friends now, it’s not that big of a leap. I mean, yeah you two used to hate each other, but even that was way too intense for it _not_ to have sexual undertones.” Ringo hears himself laugh sheepishly, so dumbfounded at this situation he is now in that he just goes along with whatever she’s saying. 

He thinks he hears Kira say something about what kind of suit Ringo should wear at the wedding and which colour tie Easy could wear to match, but it goes in one ear and out the other. All he can think about is Easy, and about how his sister now thinks they’re dating, and maybe even more importantly, how she _saw that coming._

 

***

The next day at the office, everything feels like a blur. It registers somewhere in the back of Ringo’s mind that Huber sounds annoyed with him but he doesn’t feel bad about it, images of Easy laughing in his face when he asks him if he would be willing to go to his sister’s wedding _as his boyfriend_ , flashing through his mind. Of every outcome this situation could produce, there is not a single one that seems like a good idea. Easy might be the only friend Ringo’s made in recent years, and the thought of losing that friendship, especially over something as stupid as this, is heart-breaking, and it makes Ringo realise how much he values having Easy as a friend. 

The thought occurs to Ringo that Easy could assume Ringo has feelings for him, that this whole thing is a set-up, some elaborate scheme Ringo created in order to get closer to him. Easy probably would not put it past him. 

He’s upstairs in his room, having excused himself from the dinner table when he lost his appetite, pretending not to notice his roommates’ concerned glances, when there’s a knock at the door. “Yeah?” Ringo calls out. The door opens slightly, and Easy pokes his head through. “Hey, Paco said you were here. Can I come in?” Ringo nods, and Easy takes a seat on the desk chair, facing Ringo as he sits on his bed. “Everything okay?” Easy asks after a moment, and panic tugs at the pit of Ringo’s stomach, knowing that he’s not ready for what this conversation could turn into.

Ringo shrugs. “I’m fine. Why?” There’s a small smile playing around Easy’s lips, and then his eyes turn serious as he looks at Ringo. “You seem a little off,” he waits a moment, gives Ringo a chance to interrupt but he does not, “I texted you twice but you didn’t answer.” He had purposely not looked at his phone ever since he got that card, too scared Kira might text him with more wedding talk.  
He looks away, avoiding Easy’s gaze. He hears a deep sigh and then turns back. “Look, Ringo, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” Easy leans forward slightly and places a hand on Ringo’s knee, “but you know I’m here right?” And it’s excruciating, because Ringo knows this is not empty politeness or mockery, this is Easy who has gotten to know Ringo better, who knows that even when he may not let it show, Ringo has things to say, things to talk through, can gravitate towards the comfort and affection of others. 

When Ringo stays silent Easy gives his knee a gentle squeeze and then moves to get up. “Wait,” Ringo says when Easy’s by the door, standing still and turning around upon hearing Ringo.  
He exhales deeply. “I need to talk to you.” Easy’s mouth tugs up at one corner and Ringo _knows_ it’s because Easy feels satisfied, knowing Ringo well enough now to sense when something’s up.  
He walks back to the desk chair and crosses his arms over his chest. “Well?”  
Ringo leans off of his bed, grabbing the red envelope from underneath a book on his nightstand, handing it to Easy, who folds it open, eyes widening as he sees what’s inside.

“Kira’s getting married? That’s great, congratulations!” Easy looks at him, eyes warm and fond, and Ringo can see that he’s genuinely pleased for Kira. There’s few elements of Ringo’s life that _don’t_ involve Easy.  
Easy leans forward, putting the card and envelope on Ringo’s bed. “So what’s the problem then, do you not approve of the groom?”  
Ringo rolls his eyes with a smile. “Obviously.” Easy grins at him, and Ringo wants to stay like this, enjoys the way everything feels so simple with Easy.  
“Kira,” Ringo starts, holds his breath for a moment and then breathes out with a shudder, “expects me to bring a date.” Easy studies Ringo’s face for a moment and then slowly starts talking. “And, you feel awkward asking a friend?” Something flashes over his face and Easy gets a bit more tense and uncomfortable. “Or, or are you dating someone?” Ringo huffs a little laugh, but he guesses the self-deprecation definitely does not go over Easy’s head. 

“I talked to Kira after I had gotten the card, and she brought up the plus one thing, and-“ Ringo presses his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. It’s been a while since he felt this embarrassed. “Ringo, just spit it out.” Easy tells him, but it’s not harsh.  
“She thinks you’re my boyfriend and she now expects you to come with me as my date.” Ringo rushes, the words coming out in one long stream. Easy narrows his eyes as he stares at Ringo, but Ringo is relieved to see amusement in his face. “How,” Easy puffs out a short breath, “how did that happen?” Ringo can feel the warmth in his cheeks, and wants nothing more than to escape this moment, his only consolidation being that Easy hasn’t gotten angry at him yet.

“She asked if I was dating anyone and thus had someone to bring to the wedding, and she just looked,” Ringo closes his eyes for a moment, sighing as he suddenly feels completely exhausted, drawing a hand over his face, “she looked hopeful, like she wanted me to be someone’s boyfriend. And I didn’t have it in me to break her heart so I sort of half said that I was dating someone and when I let her guess who, she said your name.”  
Easy flushes at that, and now Ringo definitely feels awful, like the thought of someone thinking they were together is so awkward for Easy that it makes him feel uncomfortable. 

“And you went along with it?” Easy says quietly, eyes trained on Ringo, who nods at him. “By then I felt like I couldn’t take it back anymore. Plus, I was kind of shocked that she thought of you.”  
Easy’s face falls a little at that. “Right,” he mumbles.  
Neither one of them are saying anything then, and Ringo feels like he has to do something, make this better somehow. “I will tell Kira that I’m coming alone. And that I’m single.”  
Easy’s eyebrows go up a little. “Oh, okay.” Well, that doesn’t sound like that was the right thing to say. “Or I could just go with you.” Easy says, and he doesn’t look as withdrawn as a moment ago.  
“Really? But we’re not…” Ringo trails off, gesturing to the space between them. Easy shrugs with a lopsided smile. “We could be for a weekend. And I won’t say no to you paying for a trip to Milan.”

At this point Easy looks more on board with the plan than Ringo does, and Ringo doesn’t know if he should be glad or worried. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Ringo says quietly, and Easy just gives him a reassuring look. “I know. Look, we can figure this out together, okay? It’s just a small white lie, which will only exist in Milan, and after that it will disappear. It’s fine, honestly.”  
Easy looks so convinced that there’s no harm in this, that Ringo can feel his own red flags lowering.  
“Okay.” Ringo agrees, “and I’m sorry.” Easy laughs a little, walking towards the door. “Don’t worry, I’m making you pay for everything.”

Ringo books two tickets to Milan that night, and if the thought of having Easy by his side at the wedding makes him feel a little more calm, nobody had to know.

 

He makes a point of it to not talk about it with Easy the next day, despite the fact that it’s the only thing on Ringo’s mind. He takes into account the very realistic possibility that Easy calls the whole thing off after all, tells him that he feels uneasy with having to fake being in a relationship with Ringo, that he doesn’t know if he’ll even be able to pull that off convincingly.  
But none of that happens. What does happen, is Easy texting Ringo, asking him to come over for dinner after work. And when Ringo steps into Easy’s apartment, it smells like tomatoes and spices, and Easy pushes a glass of wine in his hand and invites him to sit down on the couch.

“Is my brother not here?” Ringo asks once he has sat down. “No, he’s working late.” Easy says over his shoulder, standing by the counter with his attention focused on the stove.  
The conversation ends there, and Ringo feels nervous and twitchy, not really knowing what he’s doing here or what Easy’s intentions are. “Easy?” Ringo says, and Easy turns around.  
“Why are you doing this?” Ringo asks, and he braces himself for a let-down, for a ‘I changed my mind about the wedding thing but I made you dinner to soften the blow’, but instead Easy meets his curious gaze with a shy one, looking away for a moment to hide a smile which hasn’t completely disappeared by the time he looks back. 

“I thought it would give us a chance to talk,” Easy says, as if it’s that simple, and he turns around again and starts serving the food onto plates, “maybe figure out how we are going to do this.”  
Ringo swallows down a gulp of his wine, watching Easy as he walks towards the couch and takes the seat next to Ringo, setting the plates down in front of them. “Right.” Ringo says quietly, and Easy gives him a worried look. “Do you not want to do this? Because if you’ve changed your mind, I totally get it and it’s f-“ Ringo places a hand on Easy’s arm, and Easy’s mouth snaps shut. Ringo gives him a small smile. “It’s good,” Ringo takes a long breath in, “it’s more than that, it’s very nice of you. And we should definitely talk about… things.” Easy looks relieved, and gestures at the plates. “Food and a show first?” Ringo agrees with a little laugh, and as they eat their dinner together, it occurs to him that Easy is the nicest boyfriend, fake or real, he’s ever had.

Once they’re both done eating, Easy shuts his laptop closed and shifts in his seat so he’s facing Ringo. Ringo figures he should probably take the lead on this, since he’s the one asking something of Easy.  
“So it might be a good idea to set some boundaries,” Ringo says, and it feels strange coming out of his mouth, asking Easy to be his pretend boyfriend for a weekend and then starting with discussing the things they _shouldn’t_ do. Easy presses his lips together for a moment. “Do you think Kira expects us to be really affectionate with each other?” Kira has never seen Ringo in a real relationship before, only short-lived flings and one-night stands, so she doesn’t actually have anything to go off of, except for Ringo’s personality. “She used to say,” Ringo pauses, shakes his head with a little laugh and takes a sip of his wine, “she’d say that as much as I pretended I didn’t need anyone, one day I’d fall for someone, flat on my face, and that would be me done.” Easy laughs as well. “I think that’s pretty accurate.” Ringo looks Easy straight in the eyes. “Yeah?”  
Easy nods at him, shrugs after a moment. “Well, you know, you like to act like you’re all tough and strong, but you can be really soft when you want to. You like to be in control, but that’s the thing about love isn’t it? You can’t help what you feel for someone.”

Ringo lets Easy’s words sink in, and when Easy meets Ringo’s eye again it’s like he only just realised what he said, the tips of his ears turning pink, matching the flush in his cheeks. “D’you think I’m soft with you?” Ringo asks, tilting his head. The way Easy speaks about him, is like he thinks about Ringo, about the way he is and the way he acts. “A little,” Easy says softly, “ you don’t do this with everyone, do you?” He gestures to the space around them, and Ringo grins at him.  
Then, his face gets more serious. “Listen, I don’t know if it will even come up, but you don’t have to kiss me or anything, I feel like I’m asking too much of you as is, and-“ The more he talks the more the feeling start to set in that this whole thing is a _very_ bad idea, but Easy puts a hand over Ringo’s mouth. “Let’s just say casual touching is fine, we’ve hugged before,” Ringo’s mouth moves under Easy’s hand but Easy presses down a little firmer, “and if it needs to go further than that, then we will cross that bridge when we get there, okay?” Ringo nods, sees Easy’s mouth turn into a smile as his hand moves with the rest of Ringo’s head.

They end up staying like that for the rest of the night, talking on Easy’s couch, not just about the wedding but also about other stuff, about their friends, jobs and, eventually, on how long they’ve known each other. “Have you never had a serious relationship? In all the time we’ve known each other?” Easy asks, the both of them sitting sideways, facing each other. Ringo shakes his head. “Nah.” Easy traces the stitching in the couch with his finger. “Not with a girl or not at all?”  
“Not at all, with no one.” Ringo says, tugging on the bottom of his T-Shirt. “That’s probably why Kira was so excited. I think she was one phone call with me away from setting up a dating profile.” Easy bursts out laughing at that, his eyes squeezed closed and his head tilted back, and Ringo suddenly feels a little breathless. 

Just from a completely objective point of view, Easy is attractive. That feels like an undisputed fact to Ringo, there’s no doubt about it. With how he’s sitting now, under the dimmed lights, cheeks rosy from the wine, all relaxed and loose-limbed, lips red and shiny from running his tongue and teeth over them and dark eyes twinkling as they look at Ringo, he’s beautiful. Not just that, he’s… sexy. And it’s strange, because Ringo never really consciously thought about what he thinks of Easy’s appearance, but now that he does, it seems so obvious, like it’s almost impossible that the thought of Easy being attractive didn’t occur to Ringo sooner, because he so _clearly is_. 

“Once you do want an actual relationship though, I’m sure you won’t have trouble finding someone.” Easy says, snapping Ringo back to reality. “What?” Ringo asks, after having played back what Easy just said in his head. “Well, I mean,” Easy gestures to Ringo, who just looks at him questioningly, “you’re, you know, you.” Ringo huffs a little laugh, “yeah, exactly.” He knows it’s not what Easy means, but it always seems to come back to that, to who he is. That’s what destroys even the slightest potential of having a relationship with someone. 

“God, why do hot people always act like they don’t know they are,” Easy says teasingly, leaning forward as he refills both of their wine glasses. Ringo snorts. “You’re one to talk.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he presses his lips together, as if to prevent anything else from spilling out. He definitely should stop drinking wine, but instead he thanks Easy as he hands him his glass.  
“What does _that_ mean?” Easy says, a playful grin on his face. Ringo rolls his eyes at him, hiding a smile behind the rim of his glass. He takes one sip and places his glass back on the table. “I think we’ll be fine at the wedding.” Easy smiles back at him, eyes soft at the corners and lips slightly pouted, and Ringo feels like he should go. “Thank you, for all of this. I’ll see you tomorrow, I think.” They usually bump into each other somehow. Ringo stands up and walks towards the door, turning around once more with the handle in his hand. “Goodnight, Easy.”  
“Goodnight, Ringo.” Easy gently echoes.  
Four hours later, Ringo is still floating in his bed, and he tells himself it’s because of the wine.

After that, work gets busier, and Ringo is actually a little thankful to be preoccupied, giving him the distance from Easy he feels like he needs. They just got caught up in the moment, and it’s not a big deal but Ringo can feel it clogging up his brain. It makes things too complicated, and having to be together at his sister’s wedding is going to be intense enough, so maybe being a few days apart right now will do them good. 

He’s sitting with his laptop at the table in the flat share, when the door swings open. “And?” Easy says, hands in his pockets, his dress shoes giving a slight clicking sound as he takes slow steps into the apartment. He’s wearing a suit, completely black with a crisp white shirt underneath. It’s nothing special, but it’s classic and clean and Easy looks so good. Ringo has apparently been silent for so long, eyes trailing from Easy’s feet all the way up to his eyes, that Easy starts talking again. “Ringo? Is it good? Good enough for the wedding?” Ringo shakes his head, trying to keep his gaze just on Easy’s face. “Yeah, it’s, uh, it’s great. This will do.” Easy grins at him. “Oh good, because I was not looking forward to having to go suit shopping. What tie are you planning on wearing?” 

Right, because they can’t have two completely different colours. “Dark blue.” Easy hums, ponders for a moment. “You could go for light blue,” Ringo offers, “I think that would look good on you.”  
He can’t even really tell if that came off as flirty or as simple fashion advice, but Easy smiles at him either way. “Alright, will do. Thanks.” Easy steps towards Ringo, squeezes his shoulder and walks back out the door. Once the door slams shut, Ringo leans his elbows on the table, holding his head in his hands. He can kind of feel what’s happening, but it’s not real. It can’t be. This is because Ringo has put them in this situation. They’re about to be pretend boyfriends for a weekend, no wonder the lines are starting to feel a little fuzzy. “Snap out of it.” Ringo murmurs to himself. 

***

They fly on a Friday, arriving in Milan in the evening, with the wedding on Saturday and then the flight back on Sunday morning. The taxi ride to the airport is quiet but not unpleasant, and Ringo’s glad once they’re both seated on the plane. Airplanes aren’t his favourite place to be. He insists on not calling it a phobia, and refuses to take medication for it. He did however book a direct flight, which takes a little over an hour, so he thought he’d be fine but then the plane starts to drive and he can feel a pull at the bottom of his stomach. Ringo keeps his eyes trained in front of him, but then he feels something at his ear, and when he looks to his side Easy is putting one earbud in Ringo’s ear, the other in his own, his thumb scrolling through his phone before settling on a song. When Easy looks up from his screen he gives Ringo a gentle smile, placing his arm down on the armrest in between them, palm facing up. Ringo looks the other way, out of the window, but after a few seconds he puts his hand in Easy’s, and he feels Easy intertwine their fingers. About halfway through the flight Easy lets Ringo’s hand go, but by that time he’s asleep with his head on Ringo’s shoulder.

The landing goes a lot smoother than the take-off, and once the wheels have touched the ground again, Ringo looks to his left, Easy’s head neatly tucked against his shoulder. He hesitates for a moment, needing to wake Easy, but his face is all smoothed out, completely relaxed, and he doesn’t want to disturb him, least of all do it by unintentionally moving a body part and smacking Easy in the face in the process. What he ends up with, is combing a hand through Easy’s hair. “Hey,” Ringo says quietly, and as Easy stirs he retrieves his hand. “Are we there already?” Easy says, voice a little croaky, eyes half opened. “Yeah,” Ringo says, feeling himself start to smile as Easy yawns, stretching his arms above his head. “Alright, let’s go find a taxi.”  
After they get dropped off at the hotel, they make their way to their room, drop their suitcases and nestle onto their respective beds, Easy ordering room service for them both. And then it’s not that different from home, the two of them with plates on their laps, eyes on the tv. “Ahhhh,” Easy groans, scooting down the bed until he’s laying completely horizontally, his hands on his stomach, “I’m so full. Why didn’t you stop me?” Ringo laughs, also laying on his bed, turning his head to look at Easy, who looks back after a moment. His laugh dies down, and he ends up just looking at Easy, and neither of them break contact.

“What are you thinking?” Easy asks softly. Ringo takes a breath, looking at the ceiling. “It’s strange. I’ve been so focussed on having a date for my sister’s wedding,” Ringo swallows thickly, “I feel like I’ve only just realised that _my sister is getting married tomorrow_.” When he looks back at Easy, he’s looking at him with a fond and affectionate gaze, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned.  
“Feels like a big deal, right?” Easy says, and Ringo nods. “It does.”  
They stay quiet for a bit, both of them now on their sides, gaze on each other.  
“I think she’s happy though,” Ringo says quietly, “and that’s what she deserves.”

 

Ringo wakes up first the next morning, an hour and a half before his alarm. Easy is still asleep, the bottom half of his face tucked under his duvet, which gently rises and falls with his breathing. In that moment, Ringo feels grateful to have Easy with him, the imaginings of how nervous and tense he would have been, had he been on his own, enough to flood his chest with relief.  
He decides to take a shower and then walks down to reception in sweatpants and a T-Shirt, not wanting to risk ruining his suit before the day has even begun.  
When he opens the door with his elbow, as gently and softly as he can, Easy is sitting up in his bed, awake. “Hey. I’ve got breakfast.” Ringo whispers, pushing the door shut with his foot and walking over to Easy. He sits on the edge of his own bed, setting the plates down the nightstand and dividing the bread rolls. Easy rubs both of his eyes, looking at Ringo as he blinks a few times, and then he grins. “What?” Ringo says around a mouthful of bread. Easy shrugs. “Just, you in sweatpants. You’re usually in a suit.” Ringo rolls his eyes. “Sorry I didn’t get all dressed up for you.” He can see Easy trying to hide a smile, but he fails. “It was actually a compliment, you dork,” Easy says teasingly, and then his eyes sort of daze over Ringo’s chest, and it’s brief but Ringo sees it, “it’s nice. You look more approachable.” Ringo snorts at that, and Easy gives him a grin back. 

And it’s nice that it’s still so easy and effortless between them, because Ringo can feel his stomach getting increasingly restless, excited to see his sister but also hoping that everything goes the way she wants today, hoping that everything will still be the same between Easy and himself at the end of the day, and if at all possible, that they both manage to actually have a nice time.

It’s funny, because Ringo keeps thinking of Easy doing this as some kind of task, something he has to put effort into and that he probably wants to get over with, but it doesn’t actually seem to be that way for Easy. “I can’t believe Kira’s getting married today, man,” Easy says, setting his now empty plate back on the nightstand, “I feel like it was yesterday that she was in middle school, crushing on a new guy every week.” Ringo smiles to himself. It feels good to have Easy here with him, not just to be his pretend boyfriend for a day, but like he _should_ be here to see this, given how long he’s been in both Kira and Ringo’s lives. 

“Alright, I’ll go shower,” Easy announces, and Ringo gives him a thumbs up. The ten minutes Easy spends in the shower, Ringo uses to put on his suit, and when Easy emerges from the bathroom, in a T-Shirt and boxers, Ringo is fiddling with his tie. “You want some help with that?” Easy asks, and Ringo is stubborn enough to pull and tug for twenty more seconds before giving up, letting his arms fall down his sides. “Here,” Easy says, standing right in front of him, eyes focused on the tie as his fingers fasten a knot, “it’s easier to do it on somebody else.” It’s a little dizzying, having Easy this near, and Ringo can’t tell if it’s because he’s nervous or because Easy is standing so close Ringo can feel the warmth coming off of his body and smell the cologne he just put on. “See, all good.” Easy says, and he smooths the tie down, closing Ringo’s jacket and smoothing it down again, flat palms over his chest. Then he looks up, warm brown eyes staring into his own, and Easy looks a little like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, looking away with slightly rosy cheeks. 

“I’ll put on my suit as well.” Easy says, after clearing his throat. “Yeah, I’ll look up where exactly we need to go,” Ringo says, sitting down on his bed and opening his laptop. He can see in his peripheral vision that Easy hasn’t moved, so he looks up. “I won’t look, promise.” Ringo says, smiling when Easy gives him an amused look.  
They have to go the San Fedele Church, in the North North-East of Milan. Ringo grabs the wedding invitation from his suitcase, going over it one more time and checking if he didn’t forget anything.

“Alright, how do I look?” Easy says, and Ringo looks up, and he looks gorgeous, a black suit with a teal tie neatly tied around his neck. “You look…” Ringo trails off, panicking over what word to choose, not wanting it to feel like too much, but Easy’s face is dropping now, like he thinks Ringo isn’t happy with it. “Really good,” Ringo settles on, but adding after a few seconds, “handsome.” Easy smiles shyly at him. “And you tied your own tie.” Ringo says, and Easy laughs a little, and the air feels lighter again. 

Easy drags a hand over his face and then stops. “Oh. Do you want me clean shaven, or is a little stubble okay?” Ringo gives him an amusing smile. “You can do what you want, you know. But if you want my opinion, I like the stubble.” Easy nods, rubbing his cheek a few more times before grabbing his coat. The drive from the hotel to the church isn’t long, and before he knows it, Ringo’s sitting in one of the pews, Easy next to him. 

The floor is covered with beige and tan tiles with dark lining around it, there’s all kinds of art at the sides of the room and there are gold, shiny details everywhere. On the table at the front and around the altar are white flowers, which make it feel more like a wedding. When Ringo looks around him he doesn’t recognize many people, only faces he may have seen on a photo or two which Kira sent him, and his brother-in-law to be, standing in the front. No aunts or uncles, and he knows that Tobias tried his hardest to be there, but couldn’t get the time off of work. Ringo’s heart aches for his sister, knowing that there are people missing in more ways than one, but it also solidifies the feeling that it’s a good thing that he _did_ come. 

They haven’t been seated that long, when the music starts. It’s a soft piano song, and everyone stands up. He shares a look with Easy, and neither one of them are thinking about acting like boyfriends, they’re just happy to be where they are right then and there.  
And then Kira walks in, her hair loosely done up in curls, wearing a simple flowy white dress, on the arm of a man Ringo guesses is Matteo’s father, and Kira spots him immediately. Ringo can see the glimmer of moisture in her eyes, and he mimes a kiss at her. She grins at him, and continues to shuffle down the path, until she’s at the front of the church. Everyone sits down again, and a different man in a suit begins to speak. 

It’s a simple ceremony, with a few piano songs and the exchange of vows. Ringo watches Kira speak to her soon-to-be husband, in Italian which has gotten even better since the last time he heard it, and he knows he has never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at Matteo. His throat starts to feel a little tight, and he feels Easy grab one of his hands from his lap, and hold it. He looks at him to his side and gives him a grateful smile. 

After the ceremony in the church they take a taxi to the venue, a hotel called Château Monfort, which is nine minutes away. Once they’re sat in the car and it begins to move, Easy takes a deep breath in and out. Ringo looks at him. “Are you okay?” Easy nods at him. “Yeah. It’s good to see Kira again after all these years.” He stares ahead of him, and Ringo can see he’s still thinking so he keeps quiet. “It’s a little overwhelming.” Easy says softly, and Ringo knows he doesn’t mean it in a bad way, but the doubt and worry that he may have dragged Easy into something he was not prepared for, tugs at him. “You will let me know if you want to head back to the hotel, right?” Ringo says, sounding worried even to his own ears. Easy huffs on a smile. “Sure.” Ringo hums, knowing Easy would never take him away from his own sister’s wedding, but being satisfied for now. 

The inside of the hotel is beautiful, and Ringo can see why people would want to host their wedding reception here. There is a glass dome in the ceiling which shows a darkening sky, there’s giant chandeliers hanging with bundles of brightly coloured flowers worked into them, luxurious chairs in pastel colours and white or soft pink details everywhere, from the walls to the table cloths.  
“Wow. She knows how to get married.” Easy says when he comes to stand next to Ringo at the entrance to the main room. Ringo chuckles, and nods his head. There’s people already sitting at tables, and he guesses Kira and Matteo will be here soon enough. “Okay. If you’re uncomfortable with something, you’ll tell me, right?” Ringo says firmly, looking at Easy, and Easy’s face kind of loses its friendly demeanour, as if the reminder that this is all pretend, that there are boundaries they should respect, upsets him. He gets a short nod, and Ringo wants to say something to make it better but instead Easy walks out in front of him, heading to the bar. 

He’s still debating whether he should go over there or give Easy some space, when he feels two hands on his shoulders, and when he turns around Kira throws herself on him, her arms tightly around him and it just feels so good to have her close again. “You look beautiful,” Ringo says when he looks her in the face again. She smiles at him, her hands on Ringo’s cheeks, and the way she looks at him is so emotional and raw, Ringo feels like he has to look away. “Hey you two,” Easy says with a smile, handing both Ringo and Kira a glass of champagne, leaning in to kiss Kira on the cheek. “You look amazing, congratulations.” Ringo can see that there’s nothing but warmth between Easy and Kira, and it makes him feel a little guilty, both for misleading Kira and for asking Easy to do this in the first place. 

“I am so glad you could both make it,” Kira says with a smile, and Easy slips an arm around Ringo’s waist, looking up at him with such a fond intimacy that Ringo can think nothing but _you deserve more than this_. “I think I have to get congratulated by my in-laws, but I’ll see you guys later.” Kira says, squeezing Ringo’s hand before moving to the other side of the room.  
They stand there for a while, not doing anything besides drinking champagne and occasionally glancing around. “So, what do you want to do?” Ringo says eventually. Easy shrugs, twisting his champagne glass around in his fingers. “We could eat something, if you’re hungry.” Ringo is about to reply that he’s not all that hungry when Matteo starts talking through a microphone, and everyone gets to their seat. 

Ringo’s Italian is not top notch by any means, but his sister’s rosy cheeks and the soft glances shared between them is enough of an indication that Matteo’s speech is heartfelt and sweet. He then hands the microphone over to Kira, who stands up and starts by thanking everyone for coming. She does the majority of her speech in Italian, but every now and then she says one or two sentences in German, looking over at Ringo every time she does it.  
“I thought I would only think of the people I am missing today,” Kira says, and she pauses for a moment, visibly trying to keep herself together, “and whilst I miss my parents, I mostly feel grateful for the people I do have and love.” Her voice wobbles, but she gets through it, continuing to talk.

Ringo wells up so suddenly, he doesn’t realise he’s crying until he feels tears running down his cheeks. He quickly wipes the tears away, but then a sob comes out of his mouth, and he’s unsure of what to do but Easy is by his side, scooting his chair as close to Ringo as he can get, a warm hand on the back of Ringo’s neck, the other hand in Ringo’s. “It’s okay,” Easy whispers, and he leans his forehead against Ringo’s shoulder. Ringo takes a few deep breaths, and then he feels a little calmer. “Thank you.” Ringo says quietly to Easy, his voice breaking slightly. Easy just looks at him, and it feels like there’s nothing Ringo can hide from him, he knows everything is showing on his face. Easy grabs the side of Ringo’s face with his hand and leans in, pressing his lips against Ringo’s cheek, lingering there for a moment. Ringo can feel his eyes fall shut at the touch, a shuddering exhale blowing past his lips. Easy pulls back then, his eyes now also suspiciously shiny, stroking his thumb along Ringo’s cheek a few times. Ringo just nods at him, both to say he’s okay but also because it’s the only thing he can manage.

He hears a few more Italian words and then people are clapping, so they both join in. Once Kira is seated again, everyone continues to talk, drink or eat, and Ringo looks to his side, to Easy. “I’m going to go outside for a bit, get some fresh air. Is that okay?” Easy immediately nods. “Of course. I’ll be right here.”  
It’s crisp outside, bordering cold, but Ringo welcomes it. He leans against the outside of the building, head slightly back as he takes a deep breath in. When he opens his eyes again, he sees Kira at the entrance, looking to her left and then spotting Ringo on her right, walking towards him.  
“Needed a break?” She asks, coming to stand next to her brother. It probably looks a little funny, Kira in her wedding dress and heels, outside on the streets, with her back against the concrete walls of the hotel, but this is what she does, what she’s always willing to do, to come stand by her brother’s side, and Ringo loves her for it. 

“Yeah. You too?” Ringo says, and when they look at each other Ringo simply lifts his arm, and Kira moves closer, hugging Ringo’s side. “We don’t have to talk about them,” Kira says quietly, looking up at Ringo, and Ringo knows she’s trying to protect him, doesn’t want him to be upset. Ringo thinks about it for a while, opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again. “They’d be so fucking proud of you, of who you are.” Ringo then says, and it’s all they need to say. He presses a kiss to Kira’s forehead and pulls her a little closer to him. “You look so happy with Easy.” Kira says, and Ringo says the first thing that comes to his mind, because it feels _true_. “I am.”

The music from inside gets a little louder and a bit more upbeat, and Kira pulls on his hand with a grin as she walks them back towards the entrance again. “I think it’s time for dancing.” Ringo rolls his eyes at her but grins all the same. When he spots Easy, he’s still sitting at the table he left him at, making small talk in broken English with one of the guests. He has this expression on his face, which Ringo recognizes from when Easy patiently waits for a customer at the kiosk to finish extensively telling him about his day without regard to the line behind them, but his eyes are kind and warm as always. It hits him all over again, how lucky he is to have Easy in his life. How completely ridiculous it is that Ringo managed to lie to his sister about having a boyfriend, and how Easy went along with all of it, having done nothing all day but smile and actually looking like he’s having a good time. But that’s Easy, isn’t it? Kind-hearted and loving. Ringo comes to stand behind him, his hands on Easy’s shoulders. “Scusami, can I steal him from you?” The lady just gives them a smile and Ringo takes that as a yes, pulling Easy to his feet and holding both his hands, walking them onto the dance floor. 

They stand at the side of the room together, the music switching to a slow song, Kira and Matteo emerging from the crowd to have their first dance together as a married couple. It’s one of those moments Ringo hates at other weddings, that weird feeling of staring at two people dancing, but at this one he doesn’t mind. He knows there’s a disgustingly sweet expression on his face but he can’t help it, and he figures he’s allowed to be a little softer and affectionate at his sister’s wedding. It’s a simple, slow swaying, and then Matteo leans down to whisper something in Kira’s ear and she laughs, her head thrown back a little, and as they continue to step in circles she hides her smile in Matteo’s shoulder. Kira then grabs Matteo’s hands, both of them stepping out so there’s more distance between them and Kira spins inward, Matteo’s hands on her waist as she dips down with one foot in the air. They remain in that pose whilst the people around them clap, and Ringo whistles on two fingers a few times. He’s smiling broadly, chest warm with adoration for his sister, and when he looks at Easy to see if he thinks the same, Easy is already looking at him. 

Easy holds his gaze for a while, a moment that lasts too long to be meaningless, and Ringo can’t bring himself to look away. And then Easy’s eyes drop to Ringo’s lips, but a second later they are interrupted by Matteo, tapping Ringo on the shoulder, and Ringo immediately shakes his hand with a smile, congratulating him on marrying his sister. “I’ll go see if Kira’s got a dance left for me,” Easy says, and the way he looks at Ringo before walking away is just as charged and intense as before.

“I know we don’t know each other very well,” Matteo starts, placing a hand on Ringo’s shoulder, “but I am glad you are here for Kira.” Ringo smiles at him with a nod. “For you both.” Matteo looks a bit surprised at that, but he claps Ringo on the back with a grateful smile, and Ringo can feel his heart kind of squeeze in his chest, knowing that Kira has found someone who can be her family, can give her that sense of safety and grounding, and love her through anything; that’s all Ringo has ever wanted for her. 

“She was really excited to see you with your boyfriend,” Matteo says, and when Ringo looks up at him with a funny expression, he points to the other side of the room, where Kira now has her arms around Easy’s shoulders, the two of them quietly talking whilst slowly dancing. Ringo lets out a deep sigh. “That can’t be good.” Matteo laughs at his worried grimace. “I’m sure she’ll go easy on him. She definitely won’t need convincing that he’s completely in love with you.”  
Ringo feels his stomach drop, and suddenly he’s more aware of how hot he feels, so he unbuttons his suit jacket and shrugs it off. “Why do you say that?” He asks, keeping his tone as neutral as possible.  
Matteo gives him a wide grin, pointing both his index fingers to the top half of his face.  
“It’s all in the eyes.”

Ringo lets his gaze glide over the room, and when it stops at Easy and Kira, Easy catches his eye. Kira says something into his ear, and a slow grin begins to spread on his face, his dimples popping out and his teeth on show, and it’s more flirty and heated than usual, and Easy quickly winks at him, looking quite satisfied with himself, and then proceeds to continue dancing with Kira as if nothing happened, even though Ringo can feel his heart beating in his throat.

He hangs his suit jacket over the back of a chair and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, excusing himself to Matteo. As Ringo crosses the room in one straight line, his eyes only on Easy, he tries to remind himself that going over now would fit perfectly within the picture, it would help sell the idea of them together to Kira, that it’s only normal for boyfriends to dance at a wedding, but the only thing that feels true is that he is doing this because _he wants to_.

“Mind if I steal him?” Ringo asks Kira, who steps aside with a grin. “Not at all.” Easy looks a little dazed, his hands mid-air from where they were resting on Kira’s waist, and Ringo steps to him, grabbing Easy’s hands with his own and putting them on his shoulders, his own hands on Easy’s waist. There are a few other people dancing in pairs, and the music slows down a little, the swelling of strings through the speakers, Etta James’ “At Last” flowing through the room. Easy’s hands move from Ringo’s shoulders to around his neck, and he looks up at Ringo, a half smile around his mouth like he’s keeping himself from smiling wide, little crinkles by his eyes. 

They’re doing nothing more than stepping around together, swaying, but it’s close and intimate and it feels _so good_. “So, did Kira interrogate you?” Ringo asks, his voice a low hum in between them. Easy huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “She was just over the moon, about me being here and about you and me finally getting our act together.” Ringo lets his hands glide from the side of Easy’s torso, over his back, clasping them together there. He hums, and Easy licks his lips, seeming hesitant to speak but doing it anyway. “I guess we’re pretty convincing, huh?” Ringo ignores the cold feeling that washes over him, instead looking at Easy, his eyes narrowing as he pretends to think. “I don’t think we’ve done anything that differently than normal.” Easy presses his lips together, smothering a smile which peeks through. 

“Only because you’re too chicken to kiss me.” Easy says, and it’s bold and daring, head defiantly held up as he looks at Ringo, the corners of his mouth lifted and his eyes so clearly inviting Ringo, pulling at him. Ringo’s lips part and his gaze flicks down to Easy’s mouth, and when he looks Easy in the eyes again he has a knowing glint in his eye. Ringo purses his lips and shakes his head with a smile, and Easy laughs, fully and audibly, his weight knocking forward as he presses his forehead against Ringo’s shoulder. “Tease.” Ringo murmurs, and he places one hand on Ringo’s shoulder. 

Easy kind of stays there, his face tucked into Ringo’s neck, and for a second Ringo thinks something might be wrong, so he looks down, using his hand on Easy’s shoulder to push him back slightly, but then Easy looks up too, and their noses brush together, their smiles dropping as they’re suddenly so much closer than before. Ringo leans his forehead against Easy’s, moving one hand to the side of Easy’s face and the other arm still around his waist.  
“Ringo,” Easy whispers, and it sounds like a warning, but Ringo doesn’t want to run from this. “What,” Ringo whispers back, and Easy has his gaze firmly locked on Ringo’s mouth, and for a moment Ringo thinks he’s going to pull back but he moves forward instead, his head angling as he pushes his lips fully against Ringo’s. 

And then Ringo’s mind goes blank, feeling nothing except Easy’s warm lips around his own and the slight scratch of Easy’s stubble against his cheek, which tingles all the way down his spine. But then Easy pulls back, both of their eyes opening, and Ringo just pulls on Easy’s waist, moving down to connect their mouths again. It’s like Easy just got the confirmation that Ringo _wants this too_ , and all inclinations to hold back go overboard, instead curling his body to Ringo’s, getting as close as he can, and Easy quietly moans and Ringo can feel the sound vibrate against his lips. Easy’s teeth graze at Ringo’s lips, and his mouth parts until Ringo can taste the champagne fizzing on Easy’s tongue. 

They’re fully making out now, on the middle of the dancefloor, completely engrossed in each other. Just when Ringo feels like they might have to continue this somewhere else, the music changes to a much faster song, and Kira and Matteo get pulled onto the dancefloor. Easy is looking at him, breathing heavily. “I, I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me.” He mumbles, and walks off.  
Ringo follows him out of the room with his eyes, a frustrated noise stuck in his throat. Then he hears clapping around him, and he joins in, blending in with the circle of people cheering at the happy couple and some other pairs, doing the dance to some song he doesn’t recognize. 

He gets tired after a while, and even though most people are now either on the dancefloor or at the bar, Ringo hangs back, sitting at one of the deserted tables in the back. It’s not just that he worries about what’s going through Easy’s mind right now, it’s that everything is not as fun or enjoyable when Easy’s not there, and Ringo can feel himself getting annoyed. When did it get to this? How did he apparently grow so accustomed to equalizing Easy with having a good time, that he didn’t even notice how much he brings to his life until Easy pulls away from him? 

It doesn’t take all that long until Kira is standing in front of his table, and Ringo supposes he should have seen that one coming. He isn’t exactly being subtle, sitting by himself on the other side of the room, sulking, and looking like it too. “I saw Easy walk away, everything okay?”  
Ringo is about to force a smile and reassure Kira that everything is fine, but decides against it. He sighs. “I don’t know. He said he had to go to the bathroom, but he’s been gone too long for that to be true.” Kira makes an agreeable noise. “Well, he can’t have gone far.” Ringo looks at her questioningly. “We’ve only rented this part of the hotel, the only other place you can go is the roof.”  
She points her finger to the ceiling, and Ringo looks up through the glass dome. There’s butterflies in his stomach now, nerves and anticipation swirling together. Kira laughs at his daunted expression and walks over to him, kissing his cheek. “Go get him.” She squeezes his shoulder before walking back to the dancefloor, and Ringo slips away shortly after, walking into the hallway. 

There’s a door to his left, which leads to a staircase, and when Ringo gets to the top there’s a small area, the ground covered in gravel, with a few round tables and chairs standing around the glass dome in the middle which illuminates the night. Easy is standing at the edge, and he turns around upon hearing the crunchy sound of Ringo’s feet hitting the gravel. Ringo takes slow steps, until he’s standing by Easy’s side, the both of them looking out at the surrounding buildings towering over them, the dark night sky only visible in small strips and patches. 

Ringo hears Easy take a deep breath in, and a long breath out through pursed lips and it feels like he’s getting ready to say something but then he turns to look at Ringo, and when Ringo looks back Easy’s face loses its vigor, and his eyes cast down with a little headshake. “Easy,” Ringo says, waits until Easy looks up at him, “why did you walk away?” “It’s just,” Easy bites the inside of his lip, a pained expression on his face, “it got a little intense. That’s all.”

“Hmm.” Ringo agrees. “A good kind of intense?” Easy looks frustrated, like he’d rather be anywhere else than here right now, having this conversation. “Let’s just head back to the party okay, we’ll have forgotten this once we’re back in Cologne.” Easy nearly spits, bitterly, and when he moves Ringo catches his hand. “Don’t do this.” “Don’t do what? Because none of this is _real_ , Ringo!” Easy shouts now, his voice angry but his eyes hurt. “Did it not _feel_ real?” Ringo shouts back, “because it did to me!” Easy doesn’t say anything, just looks at Ringo, chest rapidly moving up and down. “Easy, please, just-“ Ringo struggles, not even really knowing what he wants to say so he tugs on Easy’s hand, gives Easy enough time and room to walk away if he wants to but he doesn’t, lets himself get closer until they’re pressed against each other, and Ringo holds Easy, folds his arms around him and feels Easy exhale a shuddering breath against Ringo’s chest.

They stay like that for a bit, Ringo rubbing his hands over Easy’s back. Easy lifts his head then, takes a step back. “We shouldn’t have done this. Not like this.” Ringo doesn’t hesitate for a single second, taking Easy’s hands in his own. “Listen to me. Don’t think about Kira, or the wedding, or whatever we said before this. We’re not pretending anything right now. In this moment, we’re two friends standing on a rooftop in Milan. Okay?” Easy nods, and Ringo grabs his face in both hands and kisses him, gentle and slow, until he can feel Easy melt against him, his hands on the sides of Ringo’s torso. 

When Ringo pulls back it’s genuinely because he needs to take a breath, not because he wants to stop, and he keeps Easy close, mere centimetres between their faces. “I liked you being my boyfriend.” Ringo says, his mouth curved into a smile, and Easy grins dazedly. “So did I. But your free trial is over.” Ringo raises his eyebrows. “Oh really?” Easy nods at him with a teasing smile. “So do I need to start paying a monthly fee now, or could I just ask you out?” Easy softens, putting his arms around Ringo’s neck. “Let’s go on a date.” Ringo nods enthusiastically and Easy laughs, even as Ringo kisses him deeply, the fact that they’re both aware they’re kissing each other _because they want to_ only making them more eager. “Mm,” Easy makes a noise against Ringo’s lips, placing a flat palm against his chest, continuing in a whisper, “I do have to admit, I might already love you a little bit.” A wide smile spreads on Ringo’s face. “Good. I think I do too.” He has barely said the words before Easy kisses him, their mouths barely touching through their smiles. 

When they get back to the dance floor, Kira shoots Ringo a smirk, which Ringo returns, letting his sister think what she wants, knowing that whatever it is she thinks happened just now, it could never be as good as the real deal. Easy has his hand in Ringo’s, the two of them joining the crowd. They dance along to some of the wedding classics, and Ringo occasionally takes Kira’s hand and spins her around. They probably look ridiculous, and it’s wonderfully silly, and Ringo just feels so _happy_. 

Once most of the guests have left, Ringo walks up to Kira, hugging her and kissing her cheek. “Thank you for a great day, and congratulations again.” She nods at him, and Ringo sees her tear up. “We’ll see each other soon, okay? You know you’re always welcome at ours.” They embrace one more time and Ringo shakes Matteo’s hand whilst Easy says goodbye to Kira.  
And then they’re in the taxi back to their hotel, and all of the noise and fuss from the wedding is gone, and Ringo and Easy have nothing except each other, their hands clasped together. It’s maddening, because Ringo has kissed Easy multiple times tonight, which is more than he’s ever done in his lifetime, but it’s all he wants to do now, and if Easy’s gaze is anything to go by, he’s thinking the same thing.

Which is how Ringo ends up pressed against the door of their hotel room, patting his pants to find the key card whilst Easy kisses at his mouth. The door eventually opens, and they stumble in together, Easy walking Ringo backwards until they fall on one of the beds. Easy is now laying on top of Ringo, and he groans into Easy’s mouth at the feeling. “I’ve been wanting to take this suit off of you ever since I first saw you in it.” Easy says lowly, and Ringo puts his hands on Easy’s hips and pulls him closer. “Please.” And so Easy pulls on Ringo’s tie, unbuttons his shirt and unclasps his belt, Ringo taking off the clothes as fast as he can. Ringo does the same for Easy, and then they’re so much closer but not close enough. “Oh,” Ringo says as Easy kisses down his neck, and Easy stops to look at him. “I don’t have anything with me.” Easy laughs softly, bowing his head momentarily. “I thought you were about to break up with me before we’ve even gotten together.”

Ringo flicks Easy’s nose. “Never.” Easy grins at him, connecting their mouths. “So what do we-“ Ringo mumbles in between kisses. “I’m sure we’ll work something out.” Easy says hurriedly, clearly not worried about anything except for getting his hands all over Ringo’s skin, and he slides his tongue into Ringo’s mouth. He rolls his hips against Ringo’s, his breath stuttering. “Fuck,” Ringo whispers, and he surges up to kiss Easy again, following the movements of his hips. Easy grounds down hard then, and Ringo feels his abdomen tightening, reaching a climax shortly after. Easy’s dropping kisses on his face, and Ringo reaches a hand down, palms Easy over his boxers until he’s at the edge, pushing face into Ringo’s collarbone as he rides out the waves. 

Easy lets himself fall onto Ringo then, his head on Ringo’s chest as Ringo combs a hand through his hair. “I did not think this day would end like this.” Easy says, and Ringo laughs. “Neither did I.” There’s a pause. “I’m glad it did though.” Easy presses a kiss to Ringo’s neck. “So am I.”

The flight back to Cologne is similar to the one to Milan; Easy cuddles up to Ringo as soon as they’re seated, and they share a pair of headphones. Only difference being that they now have something to look forward to, and it makes it odd to part ways when they arrive home as they drop their suitcases in separate apartments.  
Ringo is sitting on the edge of his bed with zero desire to unpack his luggage straight away, letting himself fall back on his bed. A few moments later the door opens slightly, Easy poking his head through. “Hey.” He says shyly, hovering by the door as if he’s not sure if Ringo wants him here, but Ringo just extends his arms out to him, making grabbing motions with his hands and Easy walks over with a grin, lying next to Ringo with one arm slung over Ringo’s stomach and his head on Ringo’s chest. 

“Easy?” Ringo asks, and Easy hums. “What do you want to do on our first date?” Easy laughs a little, a warm puff of air against Ringo’s shirt. “You don’t waste any time, do you.” “Have you changed your mind already?” Ringo says jokingly, poking Easy’s stomach. “Of course not,” Easy says, lifting his head and resting his chin on Ringo’s chest so he’s looking at him, “but what’s the rush? We’ve got time.” Ringo smiles lovingly, looking at Easy like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world, because he is. Those brown eyes are starting to feel like home, and Ringo leans forward to press a kiss against Easy’s lips. “You’re right,” Ringo whispers, and Easy lays his head down again, nestling further into Ringo’s side with a content sigh. “Or we could just stay like this forever.” Easy murmurs, and Ringo can’t think of a place he would rather be.


End file.
